House of Shokoti Part 2
House of Shokoti Part 2 is the 41st episode of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, written by Larry DiTillio and directed by Marsh Lamore. Having discovered the House of Darkness, Melaktha recognizes that it belongs to the evil sorceress Shokoti, but his apprentice Stanlan does not heed the danger. Synopsis Moral Prince Adam: "In today's adventure, Stanlan was trapped in an old, dark building. He had to face many dangers, from demons to monsters. Now in your world there are no demons or monsters, but there's still danger in old, dark places. Empty buildings or caves may seem exciting, but you could get badly hurt or trapped in places like that. So stay out of them, even if one of your friends dares you to go in. Taking a risk like that isn't brave, it's just dumb." Heroic Warriors *Prince Adam *Battle Cat *Cringer *He-Man *Ram Man Allies *Melaktha *Stanlan Villains *Shokoti Creatures *Darklings *Sleeping Beast Locations *Eternos - Royal Palace (mentioned) *Sands of Time Cast * John Erwin as He-Man/Prince Adam and Ram Man * Alan Oppenheimer as Melaktha and Battle Cat/Cringer * Linda Gary as Stanlan, the Sorceress and Shokoti Behind the Scenes *Script was approved June 16, 1983 and final script revision took place August 25, 1983. *House of Shokoti was originally written as just one part, but Larry DiTillio's script was deemed too expensive to produce, owing to several new models and a lot of light and shadow work. Producer Hal Sutherland suggested that costs could be cut by making it a two-part story. DiTillio's first draft became part 2, and he wrote a story leading up to it which became part 1, primarily using stock footage from earlier episodes. As such, Part 1 was written months after Part 2. *When Shokoti's darklings start to attack He-Man, Ram Man uses the phrase "Let me at 'em!" This is a reference to Scrappy-Doo from the Scooby-Doo franchise. *Ram Man mistakenly calls "Shokoti" "sashimi" which is actually a Japanese delicacy. *A lengthy scene was omitted that featured Ram Man being grabbed by a giant Bat Snake, with He-Man and Battle Cat in pursuit. Near the end, Ram Man can be still heard referring to this deleted scene when he mentions 'a snake thingie'. *The moral segment features footage that was deleted from the final episode: Stanlan holds up his torch to what he believes to be Shokoti's floating face, only to reveal several Darklings instead. When the scene was shown earlier in the actual story, there were no Darklings visible. *One of the most memorable characters created for the Filmation series, Shokoti was finally released as an action figure by Mattycollector in 2013, complete with a Darkling accessory. Continuity *The scene of He-Man's double-handed overhead sword motion would later be used as stock animation throughout the series. *Backgrounds from Song of Celice are reused when Stanlan first enters Shokoti's lair. *The interior backgrounds of Shokoti's lair would be seen again in The Cat and the Spider and The Ancient Mirror of Avathar. *Shokoti's throne room and the Darklings were reused in the She-Ra: Princess of Power episode Three Courageous Hearts, also story-boarded by Robert Lamb. *The animated sequence of He-Man holding aloft his magic sword is reused in The Cat and the Spider when he is directing lightning towards the Grimalkin. Errors *When Stanlan asks Ram Man if he can get through the Temple door, the colors on the face of Shokoti on the door are misaligned. *Shokoti uses a spell to turn the heroic warriors to sleep, but Ram Man's eyes stay wide open. *The animated sequence of He-Man pushing against a structure to bury the Sleeping Beast is reused from Teela's Quest when he attempted to bury Bakkull. Gallery Shokoti B 01.gif Shokoti B 02.png Shokoti B 03.png Shokoti B 04.png Shokoti B 05.gif Shokoti B 06.png Shokoti B 07.png Shokoti B 08.png Shokoti B 09.png Shokoti B 10.gif Shokoti B 11.png Shokoti B 12.png Shokoti B 13.png Shokoti B 14.png Shokoti B 15.png External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *Robert W. Lamb *TV.com *The TVDB *TVmaze **Gallery courtesy of He-Man Reviewed The He-Man and She-Ra Blog *A brief review #041 - "House of Shokoti" Part 2 *Happy Birthday He-Man #21 - Stanlan captured! *Waking Adam. *Transformation without the words! *Happy Birthday He-Man #8 - Down at cam. *Shokoti appears! *Shokoti's Sanctum. *30 YEARS - Top 30 GREATEST MOMENTS #28 *Bat Snake! Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983 TV series) episodes